User blog:SonicWhacker55/Tails
Tails is Sonic's best friend, and one of the funniest characters of SonicWhacker55. He has good ideas, but is sometimes unlucky and scared. His cousin and roommate is Knuckles and Shadow, Tails hates them because they are freaky, rude, violent and totally annoying. Tails dislikes Amy always chasing Sonic, and it gets freaky. He has his own little series called Torture Tails (series). Torture Tails, in which he has so many ways to get tortured. Appearance Tails has sparkling eyes, with his curved hair. He has two large tails to help him fly, he has white gloves, and red and white shoes. Tails' fur is orange, similar to his best friend, Sonic. Personality Tails is very young and intelligent, contrasting with his more level-headed best friend, Sonic. He has been shown to be somewhat smarter than everyone else. This can sometimes lead to disaster, like in Tails' Bad Luck!, when he believes that there is no such thing as bad luck but he actually gets bad luck all caused by, Knuckles. Tails has relationships with Cream and wants her to love Tails. In addition, Tails loves ice cream and chocolate, he is also an artist from Sonic and Friends Go To Blackpool. Character Relationships 'Sonic' Sonic is Tails' fussy friend. Whenever Tails wins and Sonic doesn't, Sonic always says Shut Up, Tails. This occurred in "Sonic and Tails Go To The Park 2" and Sonic and Friends Go To Blackpool: Arrived to Blackpool/The Hotel - (6/13). 'Amy' Tails disapproves of the fact that Amy is always chasing Sonic, and somewhat, Amy gets a little creepy when she doesn't get Sonic's love. Tails disciplines Amy to stop her from getting Sonic, and she thinks it isn't fair. Tails is always tired of Amy catching Sonic every time because he and Sonic doesn't get to spend that much time together. In Conclusion, Tails and Amy are friends. 'Cream' Cream is Amy's best friend and Tails' buddy, although Cream is that into love with Tails. 'Shadow' Shadow is one of Tails' hates. Tails always has to deal with Shadow torturing him. Shadow is extremely hateful of Tails, and is related Knuckles. 'Knuckles' Knuckles is also one of Tails' hates, as he is a bully, frightens Tails and tortures him. In Sonic the Hedgehog - The Secret! 3 hours later at night, Tails sneaks to Knuckles while he was sleeping, and he knows all of Knuckles' secrets as his little revenge for Knuckles always bullying Tails. Mario Mario is not a friend of Tails, as Tails thinks that Sonic's drawing is better than Mario's drawing. Tails is the judge in a drawing competition between Mario and Sonic, in which Sonic wins. In that video, Tails thinks Sonic's drawing is better than Mario's. Quotes "Ice Cream." - Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog Short - lce Cream '' ''"Oh my God, my precious!" - Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog Short - lce Cream '' ''"Oh, yay a resolution." - Tails, Tails the Hedgehog! '' ''"There's no such thing as bad luck!" Tails' Bad Luck! '' ''" I don't want to deal with your stupid piece of crap! - Tails, Tails vs. Knuckles '' ''"It's the power of intelligence, Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic's Game Night! '' ''"We don't have the same thing except for true relationship" - Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog - The Lost Episode '' Gallery ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ354-.png|You can visit the gallery here''|link=http://sonicwhacker55.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Channels Category:Main Characters